Coming back to the place I belong
by zanessaxoxoxoxo
Summary: Carter comes back to Chicago after 8 years with a daughter willing to start over! It's a Carby fic!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing I just borrow them from WB and NBC.

Carter's pov

Oh God I can believe that I'm coming back after almost 8 years. I haven't been in touch with anyone there since Pratt left 6 years ago. I miss Chicago, I miss my friends, I miss the hospital and I even miss the annoying patients.

The plane is landing, it is almost midnight and the little princess next to me is in a deep sleep, I even fell badly about have to wake her up, but we have to get out of the plane.

"Hey princess wake up we arrived"

"Daddy let me sleep I'm tired"

"Open your eyes sweetheart or you are not going to see our new home"

"I don't want to see it right now I'm tired let me sleep please"

"Come on sleepyhead I'll carry you out but then you'll have to wake ok?"

"Ok"

Every time is like this, she always gives me trouble when I have to wake her up, but all the trouble is worth because once she is awake and with that big shinning smile on her face the world becomes light up.

Lucy is 4 years old now her birthday was last month and as usual Kem wasn't there. Kem and I got divorced a year ago I couldn't take it anymore. We weren't a couple a long time before that, when I gave up of my entire life to go after her I really thought I love loved and that she loved me, but I was really wrong everything was a huge misunderstood and I guess I got confused about what I really wanted. As soon as I came to the Congo we started all over again at first it was great and of course I proposed and she said yes but all this romantic time didn't last a year I went to Dafur and she went to Paris to see her mother and I started to realized that I didn't really cared anymore and that everything I'd once felt it was just admiration and that what I really missed it wasn't her but the idea of have a family, someone waiting for me at home after a tough shift, someone that I could lean on, someone to love me the way I've always needed and I really thought that this person was Kem so I went after her. After realized that I decide that I should come back to Chicago, because one more time I was lost and didn't know what to do, but at the same time my work in Dafur was so important that I didn't have the courage to abandon it, so I call Luka to ask him to come help me here, but he said he couldn't and send me Pratt that's when I heard about Abby being pregnant with Luka's baby and I saw that I shouldn't come back because I didn't wanted to envy my best friend, so I decided to try again with Kem I couldn't give up not after all I have done. After Pratt leaved I went to Paris and became the best husband that a woman could have we traveled around Africa divulging her program against HIV that's she got pregnant at first she was really excited but when Lucy was born she acted like she didn't have a baby she didn't change diapers she almost didn't breast feed her and when Lucy was around a year she left us and went back to the Congo I didn't went after her first because a danger country like the Congo is not a place to raise a child and then because I was tired of try it' wasn't fair with me or with my baby girl have to exposed us to a huge danger just because she had left. I raised Lucy by myself her entire life, Kem just showed up in special dates like Christmas or birthdays if she didn't forget so when I decided to get divorce and come back to America of course that Lucy chose come with me. So now here we are in front of our newest home in Chicago, the city I never should have left.

"Daddy come on open the door I want to see our house and I'm also freezing"

"Ok sweetheart just a minute"

As soon as I open the door she runs through the living room, goes to the kitchen, runs upstairs and start yell and jump with a huge smiled on her face. I'm so happy that she is happy but it's pretty late and if I don't stop her she's probably going to wake up our neighbors.

"Not so loud Lucy it's late"

"Sorry daddy it's just that I'm so so happy for being here!"

"Ok but now I think we should get a shower and go to get some rest because tomorrow we're going to find daddy a job ok!" I going to a interview at County tomorrow I hope I could work there again and I heard that Luka is now the Chief of Staff so I guess he's going to give me a position there.

After the shower I 'm putting Lucy in bed and wishing her sweet dreams

"Love you daddy!"

"Love you too princess" waiting


	2. Chapter 2

Abby's pov

"Mommy wake up"

I feel someone sitting over me and I know exactly who it is. It's Joe, my dear baby boy, actually he's not a baby anymore he's almost 6 years old and he's really big for his age, but for me he'll always be a baby, my baby. I never once in my life thought that I would become such a good mother but I guess I was really wrong about myself. Right now my life is great I'm now the Chief of the ER and I have a wonderful kid the only thing that is missing in my life is a love, but I think I can deal with that and I'm so thankful for all the other things in my life that I don't really worry about that, of course it would be good to have someone to share a bed in a cold night or to kiss or even just o talk I haven't been in a serious relationship since Luka and I broke up 4 years ago it was not that we had a huge fight or something like that, actually the end of our relationship was really friendly we just realized that we were together more because of the friendship than anything else of course there was also the great sex, but he was and still is more like an older brother to me and I was a younger sister to him, so we decided that we should go in separate ways and that's what we did. He got back with Sam what I think it's great for both of them, and I had a feel dates but nothing really serious.

"Mommy daddy and Aunt Sam are going to be here soon and I don't want to be late"

"Why are you so rushed?"

"Daddy promised that he would take me to the hospital today."

"Aren't you going to disturb you father?"

"No he said that today will be a slow day, because he has just one meeting with a doctor who is looking for a job there and then he's going to help the ER so I'm going to stay there until I have to go to the school"

"A new doctor Luka didn't said anything to me about it"

"Yeah he told me it last night when we were playing videogame, daddy also said that the guy is coming from France and just scheduled the interview yesterday afternoon so I think dad just forgot to tell you"

"Ok"

"Now you now why I'm rushed please get up mommy"

He look at me with pleading eyes I don't know where that look came from neither Luka or I can make this look and it reminds me of Carter I never heard anything about him after Pratt came back I hope that he's ok I miss him some times I miss our friendship and his kindness but he's where he wants to be, so I believe that he must be happy. Joe start to tickle me I look at him and start to tickling him too, he suddenly get up and run away from me I get up too and run after him. The day officially started.

We're having breakfast when I hear a knock at the door I get up from my chair and open the door there I see Sam with a huge smile. We're great friends and she loves Joe what it's awesome, she also helps me a lot and she's always there when I need her. She gives me a hug and I ask her to come in for a while of course she does even knowing that Luka is waiting in the car. I go upstairs to get my purse and she stays with Joe while he's finishing his breakfast.

I pick up my stuffs and we go to the car.

"Hey how are you buddy?" Luka asks Joe

"I'm great dad you're are going to let me help you today right daddy?"

"I told you I have to interview that French doctor didn't I?

"Yeah I mean after that of course"

"ok then"

"Who is this guy anyway?" I interrupt their conversation so I could know more about this new doctor

"I don't really know he set an appointment with Marie, the new secretary, and she forgot to ask his name the only thing that he said is that he was coming from Paris and hoped to get a position at County"

"Do you know where he would like to work?"

"At the ER with you"

"Really?" It would be good have one more doctor to help, after all we are talking about County and we are always in short hands so.

"What time is this meeting? Maybe I should go up there and see if he fits for the job."

"That would be nice. It's at 10 o'clock"

"If we don't get swamped I'll be there ok"

We finally make it to the hospital and I'll go clock in and put my stuffs in the lounge, but before that I take a look at the board "Oh God it's going to be a long long day".


	3. Chapter 3

_Carter's pov_

Okay maybe I should have thought a little bit more about coming back, because right now I'm standing in front of County General Hospital freaking out with a 4 year old girl holding my hand and leading me toward the hospital. I know it may sound stupid but I'm totally scared of how things may be in there. God! It has been 8 years since I set a foot in this place, well maybe there are no one I know working there anymore. What if they won't like to see me? What if they hate me for leaving? What if they think I'm a looser for have to take care of my daughter without her mother? God help me! Otherwise I'll have a heart attack right now. Come John Truman Carter III are you a man or a mouse?

"Daddy come on I want to see where you're going to work."

I don't know if bring Lucy was such a good idea, but I didn't have anyone to watch her so I had to bring her with me.

"Daddy let's go"

We are going toward the hospital when I realize we're going toward the ER and I can go there at least not right now, so we change our way and head to the front of the hospital.

"Daddy this place is huge!"

"Yeah sweet"

I know I'm not giving Lucy a lot of attention but I can help it I'm really nervous.

We finally make it to Lukas's officer I introduce myself to his secretary and she tells me to wait a moment. I turn to talk to Lucy.

"Hey princess daddy will have to go in that room to see if I'll get that job I told you about remember? And you'll have to wait here until daddy comes out ok!"

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Sweet this is a job interview people don't bring their children to a job interview."

"And why is that?"

Lucy knows how to be stubborn when she wants to, after all she is my daughter if she wasn't stubborn, she wouldn't be my kid, but because I'm stubborn too she won't win this one.

"Because we'll talk about business and kids don't know a thing about that."

"Daddy please for me"

"Lucy Carter no"

"Ok" I think she understand that she wasn't going to win.

"Love you sit tight and be polite until I come back. Ok?"

"Ok love you too, and good luck!"

The secretary tells me to go in. I enter in his officer and he has his back turn it to me.

"Hey this is the way you say hello to who saved your life!"

He turns to me with the funniest face ever.

"Oh my God is that you?"

"No it's just my clone"

He comes toward me and hugs me.

"Hey stranger I missed you, why didn't you called to say you were coming?"

"Well I want to do a surprise"

"Sure you did I almost had a heart attack!"

"Luka Kovac always a drama queen!"

He laughs and hugs me again.

"It's great to see you John; we missed you a lot around here."

"Liar, you didn't even remember me"

"You know this is not true."

"Ok, ok, but let's get to the point. Do you have a job for me?"

"Of course I do."

"Thanks."

I think he still doesn't believe that I'm standing in front of him.

"What about Kem did she come too?"

Well that is not my favorite subject to talk about, but I guess I need to explain at least to him what happen.

"No, we are not together anymore, but I brought someone else."

"Really? How old is she? Is she hot? Where did you meet her?"

I laugh he still is the same old naughty Luka.

"Yeah she's gorgeous; she's really young and full of energy."

I decide to play a little with him.

"I knew you were worst than I. I knew it."

"Yeah but there's a little problem."

"What don't tell me she's a minor?"

"Actually she's 4 and well she's my daughter."

I laugh and he laughs too. That was really funny.

"You have a daughter!"

"Yeah don't believe me?"

"Of course I do, but where's she?"

"She's in the waiting room"

He leaves his officer "Come on I want to meet my niece."

I follow him into the waiting room and we see Lucy playing with her doll.

"Lucy" She leaves her doll and jumps into my lap.

"Daddy did you get the job?"

"Of course he did. And I'm Luka Kovac, I'm a friend of your father."

"Are you Luka? Daddy told me a lot of stories about you."

"Really!"

He has a huge smile on his face it looks like he's going to faint of happiness. They start to talk and he starts to tell her stories about me.

_Hours later_

Lucy and I finally got home, she is really excited about my job and so am I.

We had lunch with Luka today and we talked a lot, he told me about Joe, his son with Abby. And that he's married with Sam and that Abby is now the chief of the ER and that she's also single. He couldn't tell me more because he had forgotten that Joe was waiting for him, so he had to leave to go find Joe. I don't know why the fact that Abby is single made grow a smile on my lips, actually I do but I don't like to admit it. I miss Abby, I miss her sarcasm, I miss her laugh, I miss our friendship and sometimes I even miss our relationship, but a long time ago I promised myself that I wouldn't regret about the decision I made in my life, that I wouldn't regret about going to Africa or meeting Kem because if I hadn't gone I wouldn't have Lucy with me right now and life wouldn't be worth, she's the reason of my life and she makes everything better.

"Daddy can I go with you tomorrow?"

"Sorry sweet, but tomorrow it'll be your first day at school."

"But I rather go with you I want to know how the ER is."

"Let's make a deal you go to the school tomorrow and I'll show you the ER on Saturday."

"And when it'll be Saturday?"

"Four days after tomorrow." She thinks for a while.

"Ok we do this way."

I didn't have the guts to go to the ER today even with Luka saying that everyone would like to see me, I decided that I should have at least one more night to think about what should I say to them and Luka understood and told me he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Sam that I'm back, what I guess it's good.

Now is time to go to bed because my little princess here will start at school tomorrow and I will have my first shift at County. Tomorrow will be a really important day in our lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for the reviews guys. I'm from São Paulo.**

_

* * *

__Abby's pov_

This shift was the worst ever, in almost 15 years working here I've never seen the ER so busy, the triage was crowded everything was a mess, and to make everything better Luka forgot Joe here and I had to stand a moody Joe, what is not pleasant and when Luka showed up he said he was with the new doctor and didn't even tell me if he had hired the guy, so now he's taking Joe to sleep at his place what is kind of good because Joe is still mad, but at the same time is bad because that means that I'll be alone tonight.

"Hey look who's still around!"

"Hey"

"My sweet little boss."

"What do you want Susan?"

"Well this is the thing. Tonight is my night off; Chuck is responsible for taking care of Cosmo and Mandy so I'd like to go out with my single friend to see if I can find her a date."

"Oh God! You left for 2 years and I received you back with open arms, I gave you a good job and now you want to hook me up with some unknown Guy.! That hurts!"

"No I want you to find your prince charming!"

I give her a look and she just laughs. I don't know about this prince charming thing, but I definitely would go for the go out and don't be alone part. Susan was gone for two years; she left a few months after Carter did. She was mad with Kerry because of that tenured thing, but she couldn't stay away from County too long. Two years later when Luka offered her a job she took it. I love to have Susan around; she is my best friend and she always there for her.

"Where are you going?"

"I was thinking about going to see a movie, have a nice dinner and then go to a dance club."

"Everything except for the dance club."

"Oh Abby come on just for once."

"Ok just this time and two rules. First no male strippers and second no alcohol"

"Ok. What do you think about call Sam to see if she wants to go with us?"

"I think that would be great!"

At the club

"So I have something to tell you guys."

"What well it has been a while since Luka and I were thinking about have a baby and I finally decided that I'm going to try it."

"This is great!"

"Do you think so? Because I was wondering what if Joe won't like the idea?"

"What of course he will. He always bugs me about how much he would like to have a brother and of course I can't do that so you and Luka giving it to him. It'll be the best thing in the world for him."

"Oh Abby you never know what if you find someone and want to try again?"

"I don't think so Susan."

"Ok let's just change the subject ok. Sam what did Luka told you about that new doctor?"

"Well almost nothing. He said he hired the guy, and that everyone will love him."

"Really!"

"Oh Abby can't you get enough from the doctors?"

"Shut up Susan! Rsrsrsrs"

"And what's his name?"

"He said that it's a secret."

"A secret why?"

"I don't know. H just said that he had hired the guy, that this doctor is coming from France and that everyone will love him!"

"A French doctor maybe he's your prince charming Abby."

"Shut up Susan, don't you get tired to try to find me boyfriend?"

"Of course not, but sometimes I get a little frustrated you are too demanding."

"No I'm not"

"Of course you are. Do you remember that lawyer from NY or that teacher from Cosmo School, or even that engineer with the big blue eyes? They were all eligible bachelors."

"No they weren't, the lawyer had an awful taste for music, that teacher was too cheesy and that engineer was too fantasy for me. I'd like to have someone more simple, but still polite, someone who would care about me, but still wouldn't be so cheesy,you know!"

"Yeah I think I do. And you seemed to be describing an old friend of us."

"What? Of course not, and you that chapter of my life is totally closed."

"Whatever you say Abby, but I agree with Susan you need a boyfriend ASAP."

"You guys will never give. Won't you?

"No we won't."

* * *

What do you think? Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.I hope you'll like this chapter!

A huge kiss!

* * *

Carter's pov

I already dropped Lucy at school. She was really excited today about going to school, meeting new kids, learn new things. I think it will be good for her to make some friends specially now that we're in a new country, with a new culture it'll be good for her have someone to play with.

Right now I'm on my way to my first shift at County after 8 years. I'm really nervous after all I'm going to see everyone again and I don't have a clue about how they're going to react. I park my car and start to go toward the ER; my hands are sweating as I cross the double doors and get into the ER. I see that Frank is at the admit desk eating a donut, he looks at me then close his eyes and scratch them then he opens his eyes again he has a look on his face saying 'Am I dreaming?'

"Hey don't you remember me?"

"Doctor Carter what are you doing here?"

Then Haleh pops out of Exam 2 and see me, she runs toward me and hugs.

"Hey stranger how are you?"

"I'm fine Haleh and you?"

I hear a yell behind me and when I turn around I see Susan with a huge smile on her face. She opens her arms and hugs me so tight that I think she may break me.

"Susan I need to breath." She laughs

"I'm sorry. Man it's so great to see you! You look great!"

"Thanks you look great too!"

"Thanks but what are you doing here?"

"I'm back"

"So are you the new French doctor?"

"Well I don't know about the French, but yes I'm the new doctor."

"The French prince charming! This will be fun." She said it under her breath and I didn't understand what it meant. I guess she noted that I heard what she said and she just grin at me and laughs.

"What?"

"Oh nothing it's great to see you here. I really missed you."

"Yeah me too, but I probably should start my shift if I don't want to be fired on my first day."

I go to the lounge to put my things in my new locker and that's when I hear the door behind being opened I look and there is she. God she looks amazing!

* * *

What do you think? Please review ok ! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so so much for the reviews and you guys are great. I'm really happy that you're liking my story.

Abby's pov

I'm tired, really tired. I shouldn't have gone out with Susan and Sam last night, we got home really late last night at 4 o'clock and today I have a shift at 8:30 a.m., so of course I'm late.

I cross the double doors hoping that no one will notice that I'm late, but of course I don't get luck and Susan bumps at me.

"Hey look who's late!"

"Hey, I know, I'm sorry. I forgot to set up the alarm."

"Well today it's a great day so I'll pretend I didn't see that you are late and won't report it to the boss."

"Thanks you're such a great friend."

"Yeah I'm and because I'm a great friend I've already checked your prince charming out for you."

"Really! I'll bet he's more like a frog."

"No believe me he is not like a frog and he's also your type of guy."

"Ok so what's my type?"

"Well he is." I laugh at this, just Susan to say things like those.

"So where is he?"

"I knew you're interested."

"No I'm his boss so I need to introduce myself."

"If you say so, he's in the lounge." I go to the lounge and open the door and see him, he has his back turned to me. It's funny he looks just like…

"CARTER"

"Hey Abby"

OH GOD! What is he doing here? He supposed to be at the Congo, being doctor Tarzan. I don't understand where's Kem? What about the new doctor? Is it him? He can't be. I would have known. GOD HELPS ME I'M FREAKING OUT.

"It's great to see you Abby." I guess he saw that I'm kind of surprise so he patiently waits for my reply.

"It's great to see you too, but what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm back"

"What about the Congo."

"I haven't been in there for almost 5 years."

"Really! What about Kem?" Why I'm asking so many questions? My heart is beating like a tambourine in my chest. When he left I thought I would never see him again. I even felt bad for not giving him an appropriately goodbye. And now suddenly he shows up here and no one tell me about it? That's not fair he was my best friend for so long and I think I deserve some consideration. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't realize that he didn't answer my question yet. He looks to the ground so I give him a questioning look.

"Kem and I are not together anymore, we got divorced."

"I'm sorry" He has a sad smile on his lips and those puppy eyes make my heart melt.

"That's ok. I'm over that."

"So you're back for good?"

"Yeah, I won't leave this time."

"That's good!" We just stare each other for a while and think it's great to have him back here, I missed him, and he's a great guy and means a lot to me. I hug him and he hugs me back.

"It's good to have you back here I missed you."

"It's good to be back I missed you too."

Chunny open the lounge's door

"Abby And Carter we have 3 MVA's coming ETA 5 min."

"We better get back to work."

"Yeah I don't want to be fired on my first day back."

I laugh, he laughs and we go to the ambulance bay to wait for the traumas. It's great to have him back.

Please tell me what do you think. Ok? Waiting for reviews!  
A huge Kiss for everyone bye!1


	7. Chapter 7

I know It has been a long time since my last update, but do you know when you write something and don't like it, I didn't feel comfortable with the way I had done this chapter so I wrote it again almost a thousand times. I think that now it's good. But I fell bad for the delay. Thanks for the reviews, you are really awesome!

* * *

Carter's pov

It's amazing how great my life is right now. I'm really happy for coming back, after all I'm around my friends, in my hometown and the most important Lucy loved everything about Chicago.

Today I'll show her the ER. Everyone there is anxious about meeting her. I talk about her all the time, so they want to know if I'm being honest when I say what a beautiful, smart, funny my daughter is.

Lucy is nervous about meeting my friends to. She asked if she could wear her pink new dress and of course I said she could. She looks like a princess on it.

Come back to Chicago was the best I could have done. Paris was great, but there I was on my on, I didn't have friends, I didn't have family and honestly I missed everything about home, the weather, the river, the people, the language, etc.

"Daddy let's go I don't want you to be late."

"Will you be ok in the daycare today?"

"Daddy it will be fine I'll miss you, but I can play with other kids there, it'll be fun."

"If you say so, but if anything happens you ask them to page me ok?"

"Ok" I know that sometimes I'm a little, actually a lot overprotect, but how could I not be if it's just the two of us. I don't know what I would do if I lost my little treasure.

We get in the ER half an hour before my shift I know that the staff want to meet Lucy, so I decided to come early so then they could be introduced.

I see Susan and Jerry at the admit area"

"Hey everyone this is Lucy".

"Hi Lucy I'm Susan Lewis. I'm your father's friend."

"Are you a doctor as daddy and uncle Luka?"

"Yeah, I'm doctor too. You can call me aunt Susan."

"Hey you look just like your father. I'm Jerry. Do you want a cookie?"

"Hey those are mines. And who's this pretty girl here?"

"I'm Lucy." She said shyly.

"And I'm Frank it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Carter."

Lucy laughs I can't remember when was the last time Frank was that nice to someone, wait a minute I remember it was never.

"You said she was pretty man, but she's gorgeous. I'm uncle Greg Pratt."

Suddenly all the ER staff is around her and Lucy is loving to be the center of so much attention.

"Hey everyone a huge accident in the downtown. We'll get 4 critical and 8 minors."

"ETA?"

" 5 minutes"

"Carter can Lucy stay in the lounge just for a while?"

What else can I do? I take her to the lounge and ask her for not leave until I get back.

Abby's pov

The traffic was a hell, I heard on the radio that a accident happened, so I guess County must be a mess. I'm late and Susan will Kill me this time.

I cross the double door and surprising everything seems to be under control.

"Hey Jerry."

"You're late."

"I know, the traffic was a mess, sorry. Where are the patients of this hospital?

"They are being treated."

"I thought that it was going to be a mess here."

"Well, you have a professional here." I laugh

"So I'll put my things into my locker professional."

I enter in the lounge and there is a little girl sitting on the couch, she has a book on ber hands and she seems to be really focus in the story.

"Hello, what are you doing here sweet?"

"I'm waiting for my daddy. Do you know where he is?"

"Sorry, but who's you're dad?"

"My dad is John."

"Are you sure you must be here?"

"Yeah he said I should stay here until he got back." I think she's lost, poor her she seems to be 4 years old, and she's also really pretty and remind me someone.

"Are a doctor ?"

"Yeah, I doctor Lockhart."

"Are you Abby?"

"Yes, I'm. How do you know my name?"

"My daddy talks a lot about you."

This is weird I can't remember any John with a 4 year old daughter.

"Can you take me to the bathroom? I really need to go there and I can't go alone."

"Sure"

I still don't know who her father is. When she leaves the bathroom I'1l look for her father.

We leave the bathroom and go toward the admit desk so then I can looking for her father.

I see Carter stand there with a worried look on his face. Lucy drops my hand and run toward him.

"DADDY!" She hugs him and he hugs her back. They look at me, and now I understand GOD! I'm stupid she's John's daughter, John Carter's daughter.

"Thanks for taking her to the bathroom."

"That's ok."

So that's Carter's daughter and she said that her father talks a lot about me, so that means that Carter talks about me. That's good to know.

* * *

That's it for now I hope you like it. Please review, tell me what do you think. A big kiss bye! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone I know it has been a long time since I've last updated. I'm really sorry for taking so long, but I had a few family problems and because I didn't feel like writting, but thank God everything is ok again, so now I'm updating this chapter. I hope you'll like and sorry for my english, that is not really good.

**Carter's pov**

"Hey Dr Carter"

"Hey daddy" Lucy runs into my arms.

"Hey sweet, hey Denise what are you doing here?"

"My brother suffered an accident, he lives in New York and my parents are on a vacation in Rome so I have to go check on him. I really sorry I know that I should take care of Lucy until 8, but I really have to go!"

"That's ok Denise, go see how your brother is. Don't worry about it ok"

"Thank you so much Dr Carter I own you one!"

"Bye Denise I hope your brother is ok!"

"Thank you, come here Lucy give me a kiss. See you on Monday ok!"

"Yeah see you Denise!"

"Daddy, are we going home?"

"Not yet sweet I'm working"

"But daddy I'm tired I had a really busy day at school!" I laugh at this statement her busy day must have been to play hide and seek and to draw a picture!

"Dad I serious I'm tired today we played hide and seek and I had to drawn a picture!"

See I said so!

"Lucy I'm in the middle of a shift I can't leave now. It's just for a while you can wait in the lounge."

"But daddy…"

"No more buts Lucy there's nothing I can do!"

"Hey Lucy what are you doing here?"

"Aunt Abby hi!" She goes where Abby is and hugs her.

"My nanny's brother suffered an accident so she dropped me here, and I'm really really tired, but I can go home because daddy has to work!" She says looking at Abby with hers big brown eyes pleading for help.

"Hey I got an idea I'm off in 15 minutes how about I take you home?"

I can believe this, she convinced Abby to take her home with just one look. I can't believe it!"

"Abby please this is ridiculous you worked a 12 hour shift, you're probably tired and have to go home to take care of Joe. I'm on for just another 3 hours she can wait!"

"John come on she is tired and tonight Joe is at Luka's. And I don't want to be alone."

"Abby you don't have to do it."

"John please you took Joe to watch the Bull's game last week, so let me take care of Lucy tonight!"

"Ok so what time I pick her up at your place?"

"Hum can't we go to my house aunt Abby I really want my bed!" She says with a smile.

"Lucy Abby is doing us a favor…"

"That's ok John give me your keys and I'll take her home to her bed!"

**Abby's pov**

"Here we are. Do you want a glass of milk before going to bed?"

"Actually now that we are here I want to show you something!"

Why do I have the feeling that she planned the entire thing?

"It's in dad's room can you help me pick it up?"

"Lucy I don't want to rummage in your father's things!"

"We are not going to rummage in anything. We are just going to see!"

We enter in John's room and I feel a little uncomfortable, the clothes are throw over a chair the same way it used to be when we were together. The scent of cologne is still on the air. She missed this scent so much after he left…

"Aunt Abby help me here"

Lucy is trying to catch a box there is on the top of Carter's closet I go over her and pick the box up for her.

"Come on let's see!"

Inside the box are a lot of photos. "Here this is my dad when he was at my age. He was so cute, wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was really cute"

"And this is my mother"

"I know you mother sweet."

"Really? She lives in Africa and helps a lot of people."

"That's really great! Do you miss her?"

"Not really I have my dad and he takes care of me, but sometimes I wish I had a mom to take me to the mall and with me, because my daddy does that, but it is not the same thing!"

"Let's make a deal sweet. Whenever you want to go to the mall or play you can call me and we'll do it together, ok!"

"Thank you so much aunt Abby! You're the best just like my daddy says!"

I can fell myself blush a little bit. So he thinks I'm the best! That's good to know!

**A little later**

Lucy and I saw a lot of photos tonight, pictures of when he still was a kid, of when he first came to County, of his wedding with Kem, of his life in Paris and also some of when he was in Africa.

Lucy fell asleep an hour ago. I put her onto bed and then came back to the living room to see more photos.

There is little wood box with the amount of photos on the top of the little box there are two letters carved an 'A' and a 'C' I open the box and inside of it I found pictures of us, Carter and I, of when we were together. Pictures of when we went out with Eric and the ER's parties, there are some photos of us at my old apartment, every special moment that we ha it is here in this box. I never really admitted, but I really missed him over all those years. He was not just my boyfriend, but also one of my best friends. We were happy together, of course there were some really bad times, which hurt both of us a lot, but if you look at our relationship in a global way you'll see that we were really happy together. Sometimes I wish I could go back to he night when he first came home from Africa and went straight to my place , so then I could stead of asking for my key back tell him how much I loved him and how important he was for me. But I can't and if I hadn't asked for my key back I probably wouldn't have Joe and John wouldn't have a Lucy, so I guess things happens for a reason.

I can feel myself a little sleepy, so I pick up all the photos and put them back in the place. I don't think that Carter would like to come home and find out that I was rummaging in his things.

**2 hours later Carter's pov**

Oh Abby is going to kill me! I got stuck into the ER, when Abby and Lucy came home I had said I'd be home by 8, now it's already midnight. I was leaving the hospital when we received multiple traumas, so I was dragged back there.

I open the door and find Abby asleep on the couch. It has been so long since I've last seen her sleeping. There are a lot I miss Abby, one of them it's to watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful like an angel. When we were together I used to wake up before her just to watch her sleep.

I really don't want to wake her up, but sleep on the couch won't make any good to her back.

"Abby" She doesn't even stir

"Abby come on let's put on the bed"

"John"

"Yeah .Go sleep on the bed Abby!"

"John I'm so tired let me here"

I realize that she won't go to bed on her own, so I pick her up and carry her toward the bedroom. I put here on the bed, take her shoes off and cover her with the comforter.

I go to the couch and crash I close my eyes and feel my mind being drifted off by the sleep.

Thank you so much for the reviews. Please tell me what you think about it ok!   
Big kiss bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the English!

Abby's pov

I wake up on a strange bed, the sun light is passing through the window I tried to open my eyes, the sun blur them.

I'm finally able to open my eyes completely. I look around and then realize that I'm lying on Carter's bed. I don't know how I got here, because the last thing I remember is falling asleep on the couch, actually last night I dreamed that Carter was asking me to come to bed and now I don't know if I was really dreaming or if he really talked to me.

I get off the bed and start to look for my shoes. I find them under the bed. How did I take my shoes off if I was sleeping?

I go to the living room and find Carter sleeping on the couch. He shouldn't be lying there, he has a bad back and sleeping there it'll only make it worst.

I'm really thirst so I'm going to the kitchen to get a glass of water, when the phone starts to ring Carter doesn't even stir.

"Hello"

"Hi who is it?" Shit is Susan!

"How can I help you?"

"Is this from John Carter's house?"

"Yeah would you like to speak with him?" I try to change the tone of my voice a little, but I don't think I'm doing such a good job.

"Abby is that you what are you doing there?"

"Would you like to leave a message?"

"Abby I'll pretend I don't know it's you, but please tell Carter that his shift starts at 10:00 o'clock okay!"

"Ok I'll bye Susan!" Oh crap!

"I knew it was you! When you got here I want to what are you doing at Carter's at 6:30 am? Ok bye!"

Oh dammed! Now I'm in trouble she probably thinks that I spent the night with John.

"Hey" I almost jump and almost drop the glass, that I'm holding, on the ground.

"Oh God Carter you scared me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He makes a guilty face.

"It's ok. Susan called she said your shift starts at 10."

"Thanks"

We stare at each others eyes and suddenly I don't know why, but the gaze is too much for so I look at the ground.

"How did I ended up on you bed last night?" I ask trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well I got home really late and you were sleeping on the couch in result of that you'd end up with a backache, so I tried to wake you, but you didn't respond so I picked you up and put you on my bed. I hope you didn't mind."

"Actually I do mind! John you have a bad back. You shouldn't have picked me up and you shouldn't have slept on the couch, because it now you are going to have a backache!"

"It was the least I could do after what you did for me last night."

"It was a pleasure to take care of Lucy."

"Ok let's change the subject! Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah sure!"

He goes over the kitchen and bends over to pick the mugs up.

"AUUUU! ARGH!"

"John are you ok?" He leans over the sink with a pain expression

"Carter what's wrong?"

"My back!"

"I told you, didn't I?" I go over where he is and help him to get on the couch.

"Come here let me see it." I take his shirt off.

"Is it hurts?" I ask pressing his lower back.

"Yeah ouch!"

"You shouldn't have slept on the couch, you shouldn't have carried me. You knew you'd hurt your back doing that. Why did you do that?"

"Abby I'm in pain here ok! Please don't lecture me!" He says and turns around a little so I can see his big brown puppy eyes gazing toward mines.

Our eyes are locked and I start to massage his back gently. I can feel him relax at my touch. He closes his eyes for a moment.

"You always were good at this!" I sort of blush, I don't if because of his comment or because the tone of his voice.

He opens his eyes one more time and then he looks at me at the same way he used to look, when we were together. I am glad I'm sitting, because I can fell my knees getting weaker at every second.

I'm still massaging his back and our eyes are still locked. He leans over me slowly we're closer at every second and I can feel his breath on my skin. It's seems like we are hypnotized by each others look.

"Hey daddy" We pull apart as fast as we can. I take my hand off him like if it has been burned.

"Hey sweetie"

"Hi aunt Abby I thought you were going to leave last night." I still in shock for what has almost just happened.

"She was honey, but I came home really late and Aunt Abby fell asleep."

"Dad are you ok?"

"Yeah I just have a backache."

"Ok I'm going to get ready for school."

Lucy leaves the room and we are alone again, but this time we are not able to look at each others eyes.

"I guess I'd better go!"

"Wouldn't you like to take a shower first?"

"No I really have to go now. Take care of your back."

"Ok I'll. See you at work?"

"Yeah see you."

Carter and Abby's thought:

What the hell has just happened? I just hope this won't affect our friendship!

Please tell me what you think, ok! A big kiss!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys for all the reviews I hope you'll like it!!!!!!

* * *

Abby's pov

I've been thinking about what happen this morning during my entire way to the hospital.

I just can't understand what happen I mean at one moment we were just talking and the next thing I know it is that we were staring into each others eyes, getting closer at every second and I could feel his breath on my face.

Oh my God!!! Abby you have to stop thinking about this. Nothing happen ok!!! So there is no reason for you to be freaking out!

As soon as I walk into the ER I spot Carter talking to Luka they are laughing and when Carter looks at my direction our eyes lock and I am not able to break his gaze. It seems like he's seeing inside of me. Look away Abby!! Come on, Look away!!!

"Hey Abs" God bless you Susan!

"Hey Susan how you doing?"

"I'm fine, but I need to ask you something."

"Ok what is it?"

"Promise me you'll tell the truth?"

"Yeah I promise!"

"What were you doing at Carter's this morning?"

"I was baby-sitting Lucy."

"Oh come on Abby you promised!"

"Well I'm telling you the truth!"

"So why weren't you able to break away from his gaze just a minute ago?"

"Did you see that?" She nods and I know that I'm in trouble. Because she won't leave me alone until she knows what really happened.

"Last night he was working and his nanny dropped Lucy here. He couldn't leave so I offered myself to watch Lucy. He got stuck here and when he got into his place it was really late and I was sleeping on the couch."

"That doesn't explain the gazes and the way he has been acting."

"Maybe something happen when he was on his way over here. And I have nothing to do with the way he has been acting ok!"

"Well I don't believe you!"

"There is nothing I can do if you don't believe me!"

"Yes there is you could tell me the truth!"

"Susan I have to work the triage is full of patients and we are paid to work, not to chat."

"You are not going to get out so easy we are going out tonight."

"Whatever."

God I'm exhausted! We had 3 major MVA's and 2 GSW. I wasn't able to save a little girl and even after this shift from hell I am not able to take Carter off my mind.

I can forget about the feel of my hands on his skin, the scent of his cologne, his warm breath on my face, his deep brow eyes looking at me…

"Hey!" Thinking about the devil!

"Hey there are warmer places to be alone!"

"Yeah I now someone once told me that."

"Really whoever it as, this person is really smart!" He says with a grin.

"Really funny!

"Coffee?"

"Thanks this is just what I needed"

"Don't worry about it. I owned you."

"You owned me what?"

"A coffee. That was what I was going to do this morning , before…"

He gives me an embarrassed smile and I give the same smile back to him.

"Abby about that I'm sorry ok.. I didn't mean to put you in that situation. We are friends and I don't want to ruin it." He is sorry, really?

"Come on Carter don't sweat about it, nothing happen ok!" I see a hurt look in his eyes, but he is trying to cover it, unfortunately for him I'm able to read him like a book, the same way he is able to read me.

"You know that is not true! Something happen there. I don't know what it is, but it definitely happened something, because it made me feel something that I didn't feel for a long time."

"John I think the best thing we could do would be just forget what happen. You said it, we are friends."

And here we are again staring into each others eyes. I'm being hypnotized for his big chocolate brown eyes and the entire world around me seems to disappear. I all can think about now is how much I miss him, his touch, his scent, and his lips. Even after all these years I'm still not able to get over him.

"Even after all these years, after all the stupid things I did. I still feel the same way I did 10 years ago!"

"John please, let just drop this ok?!" I say that almost like a whisper.

He puts a hand on my cheek and start to caress it and I melt at his touch. We both know that we shouldn't be doing this, but we are not able to stop ourselves.

We are leaning toward each other again, his breath on my face, our eyes locked together, we can see each others soul. I have chills going through my body, butterflies in my stomach. His lips are brushing on mines.

I am just not able to control myself. All I want right now is to feel the taste of his lips on mine once again.

Our kiss start innocent, but after a while it grows and there are so much passion, so much desire and at least from me so much love. We are lost in each others world. If I could I would make the time stop at this moment so then I could be in his arms forever.

When we break apart, there is obviously a strange atmosphere. I don't know what to do and I'm pretty sure that he also doesn't.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!" Our pagers go off and we run toward the ER.

Oh God if I was almost going crazy before our encounter on the roof, now I'll probably have a heart attack.

A while latter 

"Hey" I jump

"Hi you scared me!"

"Waiting for someone else?" She asks me with a mischievous grin." No I was just distracted!" Well that's true, but I also thought it could be Carter and I am not ready to talk to him yet, when we got in the ER there were multiples traumas coming in, so we went to work and we never had the chance to talk about what happen. I'm still really confused. I want to know how things are going to be from now on, but I'm also pretty scared.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"I am not really in the mood Susan!"

"Oh Abby come on, just a coffee ok?!"

At the coffee shop

"So tell me what happen and don't dare tell me nothing happen, because I know there is something going on between the 2 of you, ok!"

I know I shouldn't tell her, but I feel like I'm going to explode at any minute so I decide to tell her.

"Well..." (A few minutes later) "And that's it he kissed me and I don't know what to do now."

"Abby I always believed that you two are meant to be together, and honestly I think that this is great! It's a new chance for you guys. Maybe now it's the right time!"

"I don't know"

"Let's make a deal don't do anything for a while. Wait and what will happen, ok! You guys deserve a second chance!"

"But Susan it has been almost 10 years, you know and we were together everything was so complicated!"

"Just because you two let people get between in the middle of you."

"I know, but I'm confused!"

"Just promise me you'll think a about it."

"Ok I will."

"Maybe this is the right time for you guys!"

"Maybe this is the right time for you guys!"

Walking home this is the only thing I can think about it. I'm starting to think this is true maybe now is the right time for us. We changed so much, we are more mature, we are more open to ourselves… I don't know maybe this is the right time.

* * *

Please review ok!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
